The present invention relates to a stator assembly having a device for preventing high pressure compressor inner air seals and damper springs from rotating relative to high pressure compressor stator clusters.
A damped high pressure compressor (HPC) stator design typically consists of a number of stator cluster assemblies arranged in a full ring and fitted into an HPC inner case between HPC rotor stages. Each stator cluster typically consists of an inner air seal with brazed on honeycomb, a damper spring, and two or three stator clusters which are assembled over the damper springs and inner air seals. The stator clusters are loaded circumferentially by gas load and are anti-rotated relative to the inner case by an anti-rotation device at the outer shroud. The inner air seals and damper springs are subject to loading that causes them to rotate circumferentially relative to the stator clusters. This rotation must be prevented otherwise the inner air seals and damper springs could move off the ends of the stator segments and lock under the adjacent stator assemblies and prevent radial disassembly. The direction of rotation of these parts is unpredictable and can be in either direction.